The Boxer
by LunaStellaCat
Summary: Benjy Fenwick lives for the fight.


Assignment 4: Care of Magical Creatures.

Task 3: Write about something rare.

Words: 3500

Warnings: Violence, Kidnapping

Beta: DobbyRocksSocks (Bex) with thanks

"The Boxer"

Ligitition. This word either scared the hell out of people or made them sit up in straighter in their seats. It bored others because they glossed over it, but Benjy enjoyed the chase, and he sought the landmark case to put him on the map, something other than Elphinstone Urquart's boy with the silver tongue and the impeccable record.

At thirty-three, Benjy Fenwick, the baker's boy from outside of Reading, the husband of Amelia Bones, always felt like he had something to prove. Benjy imagined himself as something akin to a shadow boxer, even though he jumped right in the ring and played by the rules. An amateur boxer himself, Benjy broke things down into terms where his team, experts, fellow lawyers, and paralegals alike could get why he took the fight. He took blow after blow, letting Mr. Crouch and Mr. Rookwood dismiss him as nothing more than a boy playing a man's game, but Benjy kept his head low, kept his hands up, and stayed around round after round.

With his blonde curls and his green eyes, Benjy admitted he looked like a pretty boy with a sharpened tongue. Amelia stuck around. Whenever she could get away from her relentless calendar and docket, Amelia snuck into the courtroom. Benjy, a Muggleborn, played the part ruthlessly and sometimes acted as the Muggle or the wizard, for he served to the pleasure of his jury. He might be stocky, but he enjoyed dancing on his feet. Today, he wore a casual suit, catering to his witness, and he actually switched out his expensive leather shoes for his new red trainers in front of the courtroom.

"Recess for lunch. Resume at 13:30," said the judge.

Tiberius Ogden, the presiding judge refused to present this in front of the Wizengamot for obvious reasons. With the sensitive subject matter, he guarded this child like a caring grandfather, and he ruled over his domain with strict rules. The man refused seating to the press, and people were not foolish enough to anger the old, deaf man who sat on the bench.

"Counsel. Approach the bench," said Judge Ogden, resting his gavel and shuffling his papers. Ogden, weary with the countless experts and padding for the prosecution, wanted to the meat of the matter. If he was tired, his jury stopped paying attention, too. Benjy, his expensive shoes in hand, followed an annoyed Mr. Corbin Yaxley to the bench as the jury filed out. "Right. Mr. Fenwick, if you refer to Muggle precedent again, I will hold you in contempt and give way to the defense. Get to the point."

"This isn't something to sweep underneath the rug, Your Honor," said Benjy, taping the bench as Ogden, leaned in when old Tiberius cupped a hand around his ear. He lowered his voice without thinking it and wished he had not on second thought. "I' need to keep Miss Clearwater's testimony out of the case history."

"On what grounds?" Yaxley clenched his fists, waving away one of his legal research rats. His skin, if possible, turned sallower as he actually fought to hold his tongue. He waved at the floor, indicating the five and a half days Benjy led the show. "Your Honor, if this girl, which Mr. Fenwick says is essential he prosecution, can't withstand the cross-examination … Is he going to promise us something and not deliver simply to get our hopes up?"

"Oh, yes, sir, the four-year-old held captive," added Benjy, losing his coolness for the first time since trial started. "Let's throw her to the wolves! He jerked his thumb towards the sinister client, Augustus Rookwood. "Who holds a little one for ransom to control a doctor and his wife? Is this a lapse of judgement? He forgot to let her go? Wood v. Rochester, 1975: 'The protection of a minor carries the deepest care…' And that's Wizarding law, if you like, Mr. Yaxley!"

"We've already taken care of this matter," said the judge, finding a buried motion on his paperwork and duplicating it with a Germinio Charm before handing copies to his attorneys. Yaxley's chest heaved up and down. "If Miss Clearwater's parents consent, and they do, the motion stands."

"Thank you," said Benjy quietly.

Corbin Yaxley already won the argument to have this presented to the Wizengamot if it happened to go to appeal or had to be tried again. Benjy wanted this over with so the girl and her family could go home and forget this ever happened.

"A cheap trick, baker's boy," sneered Yaxley, his teeth flashing as he forced a cold smile. It did not reach his eyes. The judge, now out of earshot, retreated to chambers. Yaxley nodded at Amelia, who got up from the crowd and walked cautiously down the steps. She could not see her feet and double booked her docket with case after case. "I'd keep your eyes towards home if I were you."

Benjy, shocked, did a double take as Yaxley left the courtroom. Benjy fixed his face, or he thought he did, but he rarely hid anything from his wife. Amelia interrogated people like it was nothing. She wore plain, conservative dresses nowadays, letting one of Benjy's sisters craft a wardrobe for her because they popped out kids one after another like good Catholic wives. Benjy liked this soft blue one because it softened Amelia's sharp features.

"What did he say?" Amelia straightened Benjy's tie and apparently decided against it, stowing it away in her handbag. "Benjy."

"Not nothing. Nothing." Benjy tore himself away from the defense and patted her cheek. "Stalking the trial?"

"I cleared my afternoon, although I'm sure I'll pay for it tomorrow." Amelia waved this away. They walked into the Atrium and purchased coffee and breakfast from the house-elves in the canteen. Amelia put on the weight and stopped caring about it a couple months ago. She requested the most important meal of the day three or four times a day. "Say something. I dare you."

"No judgment." Benjy smiled when a house-elf tugged on his sleeve and handed him three blueberry muffins. Amelia missed this altogether and carried her tray towards the table. "Thanks, Savvy."

"Savvy notices things, Mr. Fenwick." The house-elf grinned toothily, levitating off the floor to slap skin with Benjy. She didn't understand this custom, but Benjy rather liked when she went with it before retreating back into her box.

"Working lunch. Woman, what're you doing?" Benjy shook a coffee and lifted the tray. Amelia pulled a face. "Walk with me. Mary says you're fat. I told my sister to shut up. There's two people in this marriage."

"Yeah, let's not go there," agreed Amelia, scooping fried potatoes into her hand. She rather liked whenever he called her 'Woman'. Benjy didn't care who knew it: he took the backseat in this marriage. If Amelia felt up to it after the first kid, he wanted, say, two or three more and would gladly take the part of house husband. "What?"

"I like you this way," he said.

"Oh, yeah, what's not to like? I nearly fainted when the midwife read off the scale." Amelia wiped her hands on a napkin and left the bagel. They entered the office. Benjy casually threw in a suggestion about a brother or sister in a year. "I am not Catholic."

"Yeah, but," said Benjy. He showed her his hand, indicating his elder sisters and himself. He hugged her from behind. The gathered legal team smiled genially. They demonstrated a happy marriage, and Benjy didn't care who knew it. He pecked her on the cheek, lowering his voice so only she could hear her. "Practice makes perfect."

"Mr. Fenwick," she sighed, never blurring her personal life with her professional one.

Amelia left and returned with a curly haired girl dressed in yellow summer dress and her curly locks tamed by a hair accessory. Amelia couldn't get involved because this presented a conflict of interest, seeing as they shared a bed and promised to stay together till death, and nobody wanted to poke a sleeping dragon. Someone, probably a jury consultant, leaned heavily on the cuteness, and Benjy made a mental note to think this person.

"Benjy!" Penny raced towards Benjy and giggled when Benjy lifted her into his arms. "I get to talk with you now?"

"Yeah. Remember you're talking to me. Nobody else. You and me." Benjy thanked his team and surrendered his undivided attention to the girl as they headed towards the courtroom. He touched a finger to her freckled nose. "You're a pretty penny."

Mrs. Clearwater and the girl could've been Obliviated, and Elphinstone Urquart actually argued in favor of this this, but Benjy knew Penny Clearwater needed her spotlight on the stand. First off, who would tell a kid to shut up? If Mr. Yaxley dared to discredit the girl, and Benjy doubted this, the sympathetic jurors would cast their votes for the plaintiff. Hearsay might've passed for good enough. Mrs. Clearwater herself suggested video testimony as an exhibit, and whilst he pretended to agree with her, Benjy patiently explained why this wouldn't work in the magical world.

He'd agreed to Obliviate her, the good doctor, and their daughter after the verdict.

"Over here, ma'am," said Amelia, helping the woman into the crowd.

Benjy smiled warmly at the jury. The panicked, plastered smile etched into Yaxley's face made it hard for Benjy to conceal a grin. The man feared a child! Amelia suggested this power play as they laid in bed together months ago, and Benjy initially shot this down as madness, yet he'd seen her brilliant stroke. Amelia acted as the matronly housewife, befriending Mrs. Clearwater, not offering a word of legal counsel. Benjy opened the door to the stand to the witness, and Penelope climbed into the chair.

"You good?" Benjy bent the charmed microphone and she nodded.

"Good afternoon, miss." Tiberius greeted Miss Clearwater like he welcomed his grandchildren in his home. Dropping the small talk, he addressed his assembled jury before getting down to business with the little girl. A scribe swore her in, correcting her when she raised her left hand instead of the right one.

Corbin Yaxley sneered. When Benjy met Elphinstone's warm eyes, he inclined his head when the old man shook with silent laughter. Tiberius, smooth as ever, said this happened all the time. The scribe, done, asked her twice to state her name. Penny's feet swung inches off the ground.

"Penelope Jessica Clearwater," she said. She turned to Benjy. "I'm Penny."

"Hi, Penny." Benjy spread his hands as he approached the stand. "What would you be doing on a Monday morning?"

"Going to school and going to dance lessons," she said.

"My friend over here likes to dance." Benjy indicated Elphinstone, who sandwiched himself between Mrs. Clearwater and Amelia. "I walk on two left feet myself. I'm the bloke who falls down."

Soft laughter from the crowd. It finally dawned on Benjy why Elphinstone wasn't sitting at the defense table with his people in dress robes. Elphinstone didn't specialize in criminal law, because he dealt in lesser matters, although he enjoyed a good seat as the show unfolded around him. Elphinstone, a father, covered up a mistake Benjy missed. The mother needed someone in her corner. Benjy owed the man a drink.

Benjy continued. "What's your favorite color?"

"Objection! Your Honor." Corbin barked at the bench. "Why is this relevant?"

Elphinstone raised his voice to be heard over the din and flashed four fingers. "Because she's this many, Mr. Yaxley."

Yaxley shut up. Benjy turned back to Penny, acting as though he were not interrupted. "Didn't catch that."

"Red," said Penny, nervously glancing at Mr. Yaxley and locking her eyes on the defendant, Rookwood a moment too early.

"Do you recognize the defendant?" Benjy, careful not to lead her, phrased this carefully and let Penny give the name. Slowly, Benjy took a set of handkerchiefs out of his suit, white ones with red roses stitched into the corners, and presented these for evidence. "What are these, Penny?"

"I put them in my lap," she said, her voice growing stronger.

"How long were you there?" Benjy had previously presented photographed stills in exhibits of an abandoned living quarters. Yaxley objected, claiming stress on his client.

"Mr. Rookwood, imagine what she felt," said the Judge, throwing this motion for dismissal away. A jurors, two witches and a wizard, frowned. "Denied. Mr. Fenwick."

"They said three days," said Penny, drumming her fingers on the stand. She referred to the police officers and the recruits of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Benjy almost clarified this, but he showed himself, reminding himself Penny needed this. She turned to Rookwood when he laughed. "You promised to help me to Daddy's office. You're a liar."

"That's allowed," interjected Ogden, cutting across the defense before Yaxley could protest.

Benjy hadn't expected this, and neither had the scribe, who crossed this out and went back to hastily revise the transcript. Rookwood switched to colorful vocabulary, meeting Penny's eyes. He made to jump from the table.

Elphinstone interjected first. "Sir! Battering of the witness."

Benjy stopped himself from telling the old man he had held no power. "Your Honor, sir."

The defendant grabbed his wand quicker than any of them would've believed. Benjy wondered how in the world he managed to get past the security wizard. Amelia responded first, performing quick non-verbal spellwork. She cast a Shield Charm at the bench, running down the stairs as fast as fast as her swollen legs would carry her. Benjy rushed to Penny, unintentionally caught on the wrong side of the barrier.

"No!" Amelia shouted as Yaxley rook out his wand. She feed him the expected line as she Disarmed his client. "None of the parties are allowed a wand during trial proceedings. You stand on the floor, sir, so I need you to seriously think about this."

Amelia held up her hands in surrender as she approached them.

"Oh, is this Edward Bones's begging for sauctuary? The sister of Edgar and Ramsey?" Yaxley barked, addressing the courtroom at large as Amelia dropped the wands. She mouthed "sauctuary", though her voice seemed to catch in her throat.

"This is not about you," said Benjy, pulsed by the invisible barrier as if he received an electric shock. He knew Amelia did this for trial purposes. "Think."

"Think? Didn't I tell you to turn a blind eye, Benjamin?" Yaxley walked up to Amelia, looping her arm through his like they were old friends. "You think you're untouchable, Madam?"

"Get your filthy hands off of me." Amelia kept her tone steady, and if was shaken, she certainly didn't show a trace of it. Mrs. Clearwater sat glued to her seat and Elphinstone said nothing. Next moment, when Yaxley tightened his grip on her throat, Amelia struck him hard with her fist. She hit him again, and this time, his jaw cracked. Yaxley crumpled to the floor. Amelia winced, shaking her broken or sprained wrist. "That's self-defense, Mr. Yaxley. I wish you luck with finding a lawyer.

"Yes!" Benjy shifted a little as the spell lifted and told Penny to go run over her mother. The tricks he showed Amelia after he came home after working out apparently seemed to pay off. Benjy had a punching bag in the basement, but he had no idea she'd ever taken him seriously.

"Adjourned, mistrial," said Tiberius, a little late. He excused the jury and the crowd after arresting the defendant and his counselor. Benjy didn't know this, but he guessed the judge rather enjoyed himself as he dragged them off. "Mr. Fenwick. Chambers. 15:30."

"You want him in chambers now, sir," said Amelia, stepping back when she noticed she toed the line, regardless of whether and brother sat upon the bench. Benjy picked up Penny. At eighteen, Amelia had walked into the Ministry knowing she need only to follow the path her influential father, the Honorable Edward Bones, deceased, set before her. "Tiberius."

"I've got it, miss," said Tiberius, leading the small group towards his private chambers. He held the door open and glimpsed towards the jury room. "Damn it. I gotta tell them to keep their mouths shut. One moment."

The Clearwaters sat on the couch with Elphinstone. Amelia paced the handsome office, her hands writhing. The judge returned, muttered about precedent, and wiped sweat from his brow. Benjy muttered there had indeed been incidents where this happened or rather something similar to this took place in the United States, in both magical and Muggle courts.

"Benjamin." Amelia's eyes flashed dangerously. "Do shut up."

Mrs. Clearwater gave a shaky chuckle. "This is madness. "No. No. madam, please." Benjy locked the doors. "We try again."

"Again?" Elphinstone and Mrs. Clearwater spoke together.

"Yes. Please. Did the last year mean nothing? I understand your position, I do … but we're right there. Come on!" Benjy unlocked the doors when Tiberius asked him to. Mrs. Clearwater tightened her grip around her daughter's shoulders, steering her away. "Please."

"Don't beg, Benjamin," said Elphinstone sadly.

"Why? You understand nothing! Why? Because she's expecting?" Mrs. Clearwater flung her hand at Amelia. Amelia acted as though she'd rather melt into the wall. "The hours we spent searching for her?"

"Nancy. I've got an army of nephews and nieces, and if any of them …" Benjy froze when Mrs. Clearwater gave him a lit response. "I … okay…"

"I'll summon an Oblivator and you may go." Tiberius asked for a half hour and Mrs. Clearwater offered a curt nod.

Defeated, Benjy excused himself to the restroom. He took his anger out on the toilet paper dispenser and beat the thing to a plump. Elphinstone found him in there minutes later and forced the old stall door with his shoulder. He stood there, now watching Benjy switch to another target, a metal box. His knuckles dripped with blood.

"I could have done that," said Elphinstone, taking out a cigarette and sticking it between his lips.

"Can't smoke in here," grumbled Benjy, citing the proper case histories.

"Not too shabby for a baker," said Elphinstone, guiding him towards the basins, cleaning him up and bandaging his wounds easily with a tap of his wand. He lit the cigarette. "Benjamin."

"I wasn't fishing for precedent. All right, well maybe I was, but you … you have three landmark cases under your belt. I'm not … I'm not your shadow." Benjy let Elphinstone fix his jacket.

"Nope." Elphinstone carried his girth, always genial and killing his opponents with kindness. He inspected his work. "No sparring, son. Here's the thing. You're the baker's boy."

"Yeah, I know." Benjy crestfallen, tired of this line.

"Benjamin. She would not have agreed to this case without your charm and your motivation. You are you. Damn the rest of 'em to hell!" Elphinstone patted Benjy's slumped shoulders. "Are we done? You want another round in the ring or you want to tend to your wounds?"

"No." Benjy flexed the fingers of his injured hand and took a deep breath. He jabbed the air at an invisible opponent and and let go of the anger and the disappointment. He saw the strategy, and he waited to get himself up against the ropes and rip into him. Benjy cracked his neck.

"What makes you different?" Elphinstone drilled this into his student for years.

"I'm stronger and I don't quit," intoned Benjy, merely reciting the empty words.

"Damn straight. You don't quit." Elphinstone stepped outside, disposed of the cigarette, and stood sentry as he jerked his head towards the retreating forms of Penelope and Nancy.

Benjy broke into a run, catching the wrong lift and finally catching them in the Atrium. The grilles clanged open, and Benjy leaned against them, short of breath. Benjy wiped his brow with one of Mr. Rookwood's consumption hankies with the blood red roses.

"Nancy … if you give up … he wins. I am your second, okay? Let me. I want this fight." Benjy stopped, running this stupid plea through his mind. Mrs. Clearwater stopped by the doors, paused, and stopped, considering. "These are my dance lessons. Put this on me. I got you."

Penny dropped her mother's hand and raced past wizards, hags and other magical brethren. She jumped into Benjy's outstretched thick arms. "Benjy. We don't have to forget?"

"I pray I never forget you, Miss Clearwater," said Benjy, kissing her on the cheek. She asked after his baby. "He's taking his time, but that's perfectly fine. You want another fight?"

Benjy turned to Mrs. Clearwater and waited patiently to make a decision as she shuffled her feet. Benjy touched her curls with his injured hand. "I love my wife unconditionally despite the fact she's mad at the moment. It isn't about winning or losing. I would go down swinging for my … my child. Same goes for Penny. I do not quit. What say you?"


End file.
